Tickle
by YamatosSenpai
Summary: An AU YAOI/BL short story about college athletes Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichigo takes Renji for a ride after practice, in more ways than one. (lol) Read and review please. LEMON! Rated M for Mature, and for a reason. This is possibly the worst summary ever, forgive me., the story is better.


**The master, Tite Kubo, owns Bleach and all Bleach characters. I only love them unconditionally and let them cry on my shoulder when Kubo bullies them! This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story. Please read and review (pretty please… it's just good manners). **

**This story is dedicated to user IchigoGalaxy. I appreciate you! I really do hope you enjoy.**

Renji's fingers dug into the sides of Ichigo's legs, holding him in place. Ichigo groaned loudly, his stomach muscles burning unbearably with each forward thrust. Renji's large, tan hands slid down Ichigo's legs, gripping his ankles, his lips moving as he softly murmured. Ichigo was beginning to pant, his breath coming out in short bursts, his lungs threatening to explode. Ichigo's toes curled up off the floor, Renji keeping the soles of his feet firmly planted.

"Thirty!" Renji exclaimed with relief, releasing his hold of Ichigo and sitting back in a squat.

"Oh, it burns…" Ichigo complained, dropping back to the cold linoleum with a sigh. "I can't believe it was that hard to do. They look so easy…"

"Kurosaki, Abarai!" Coach called out across the court. "How many did you two manage?"

"Thirty each, Coach." Renji replied with a smirk. He jumped to his feet, wiping his brow and neck with his towel.

"Thirty?!" Coach yelled, skepticism etched across his matured face. "I said do ten! No one does thirty Janda sit ups!"

"We do, Coach," Renji retorted self-assuredly. He extended his hand to Ichigo and assisted him to his feet.

"Alright, show-offs, run some laps! The rest of ya too! Go! Go! Go! I want ya to do a mile…" Coach bellowed, waving his arm in gesture. "My Grandmother runs faster than you bunch of sissies!"

Ichigo and Renji bolted across the gymnasium, throwing open the double doors before slowing down to a walk. Their team mates passed them noisily, whooping and smacking bottoms as they went. Renji responded in like, being the more outgoing of the two, adding to the chaos while Ichigo smiled, remaining silent until the others had started running laps on the track. "You need a ride home, Renj?"

"Ah, yeah, sure, that'd be great," Renji accepted with a crooked smile, his watchful brown eyes narrowing.

"A'ight." Ichigo replied with a shrug, casting a sideways glance at Renji. They both smiled, bolting forward, their arms swinging furiously back and forth with each step. Electricity coursed through their bodies as their feet connected with the ground, their toes propelling them forward. They easily passed the stragglers in the back, quickly finding themselves in the middle of the dense pack of runners.

_I'm gonna beat him this time_, Renji thought with a smirk. He inhaled deeply through his nose, dodging bodies as he made his way to the front. He smiled, tossing his head back with a quiet laugh, shaking his long, red hair loose. He turned and frowned, he had expected to see Ichigo behind him.

"Too slow," Ichigo called out, smacking his hand across Renji's back playfully as he passed him. Renji cursed under his breath as he crossed the mile marker, after Ichigo.

"Ya know, if you two actually started out running, you'd make incredible time. And the rest of you girls should be ashamed…"Coach held the doors open for the team, scowling. "Go shower and get outta here, boys!"

"Hey, Renji…" Ichigo began unsurely. "We're friends right?"

"Uh…" Renji hesitated, his brows knitting together in confusion. "Duh."

"Good." Ichigo's face lit up with a smile. He pushed open the door to the locker room, casting one last look over his shoulder at Renji.

"Okaaaay…" Renji spoke aloud to himself, shaking his head. He followed Ichigo into the locker room, pulling his sweat soaked shirt over his head. He leaned against the lockers, stepping out of his pants and kicking them up to his hands. "Yo, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo answered as he pulled off his last bit of clothing, his socks. He walked over to the showers and stood under a nozzle, waiting expectantly for Renji to continue.

"Why do you ask?" Renji questioned, his brown eyes darting around the room awkwardly. You looked at someone when you were talking to them, unless they were naked… and in a room full of naked guys, you couldn't let your gaze settle anywhere too long…

"Well, I thought we were," Ichigo answered thoughtfully, twisting the faucet and letting the water spray down on him. "But I know we didn't start out on the right foot…"

"Tch." Renji muttered, already deeply reminiscing. It was true, months ago, when semester started and he had first met Ichigo, he hated him. Ichigo was frustrating at times, sure, but after a few scuffles they had grown on one another. _You can't have two Alphas_, Renji thought with a smirk. "We had a problem. We sorted it out, the end."

Ichigo seemed to accept Renji's answer and they both finished their showers in relative silence. Renji could feel Ichigo's gaze on him and he knew something was on his mind. They dressed hurriedly and queued up behind their team mates. Coach ran his hands through their wet hair as they left the locker room, showers were required after Physical Education and this was his unobtrusive method of enforcement. "Alright, ladies, see you tomorrow for _real_ practice!"

"I hate that." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Renji asked, desperately searching his duffel for a brush.

"It's in your front pocket, Renji." Ichigo offered with a smile.

Renji's eyes narrowed skeptically, unzipping the small pocket before presenting the brush. He flashed a crooked grinned and dragged the brush through his long tangle of red hair. "Thanks, man. How'd ya guess?"

"It's always in that pocket." Ichigo laughed, his dark lashes fluttering over his eyes.

"Is it now?" Renji asked. He eyed Ichigo thoughtfully for a moment before throwing his brush back into his bag. "So whaddaya hate?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Ichigo spoke dismissively. "I just can't stand the Coach sometimes. 'Ladies, Sissies, Girls'… it gets old. I'd like to see him do half the things we do. But of course he can't. He's old and fat."

"Eh, don't get butthurt, he's just trying to inspire us to do our best." Renji replied with a shrug. "I mean he can't call us Fags or anything, 'cause he'd get fired."

"Ah, I see your solid logic." Ichigo answered with a laugh. Ichigo stopped walking and nodded in a different direction, "I parked over here today."

They waved goodbye to their friends and jumped over the guard rail into the neighboring parking lot. Ichigo pressed the keypad unlocking his car, the headlights flashing in greeting. Renji issued a low whistle, running his hand over the sleek exterior of the Subaru BRZ. "Hey, baby, I missed ya. Is he treating ya nice? I'd treat ya better…"

"It weirds me out when you dirty talk my car, Renj." Ichigo admitted, throwing open the door and sliding into the driver seat.

"Sure, sorry 'bout that." Renji replied, ducking down into the small sports car uncomfortably. "I think I'm too big to fit."

"Nah." Ichigo answered, reaching his hands between Renji's thighs and pulling on the seat adjustment lever. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks man." Renji settled into the bucket seat happily, pulling the seat belt over his chest and clicking it into place.

"Straight home?" Ichigo asked, studying Renji out of the corner of his eye.

"Hell nah!" Renji laughed. "You're taking me for a ride in this baby or else…"

Ichigo accelerated, the engine purring loudly. The car maneuvered beautifully, turning the corner on a dime. Ichigo smiled wide, turning up the radio, the bass booming from the subwoofer in the trunk. Renji rolled down the windows, inhaling the intoxicating breeze. He held his crimson hair back, several strands dancing on the wind out of his reach.

Ichigo drove south, to nowhere in particular, watching the sun setting to the west. Bright pinks and oranges colored the sky, mingling together freely as wisps of cotton candy clouds stood in as watermarks. It was truly beautiful, but even more than that it was wild.

Ichigo slowed, pulling off the road suddenly onto the bumpy uneven shoulder. He drove into the grass slowly, throwing the car into park between two large trees. They sat on a large overlook, cliffs and crags and miles of forest beneath them. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned off the car, leaving the keys in the ignition.

Renji unbuckled his seat belt and threw open the door, emptying out of the cramped space with a groan. He pressed his palms against the hood tentatively before climbing on top of the car, resting his head on the windshield, his feet out in front of him.

"Don't dent my hood, asshole." Ichigo groaned, sitting down next to Renji and gazing up at the sky. "Ya know, I've been wondering for a while now… do those mean anything?"

"Huh?" Renji asked in confusion.

"The tattoos, Renji." Ichigo arched a brow sardonically. "What on Earth convinced you to get tattoos on _your face_?"

"I'm just that badass." Renji shrugged. "I'm a redhead, I gotta look tough somehow…"

"I like it." Ichigo admitted.

"Thanks." Renji said with a smile. "The girls love 'em."

"Pssh." Ichigo rolled his eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ichigo continued. "So did they hurt?"

"Fuck yeah, duh!" Renji laughed. "I didn't cry or nothing but yeah, it hurt." Renji pulled his shirt off over his head and gestured to the tattoos across his ribcage. "Especially here."

Ichigo turned for a closer look, his finger brushing across the tattooed flesh curiously. Some of his skin felt normal and other parts

were much softer, almost as if dusted thinly with powder. His fingers caressed the tanned skin, moving up and down Renji's body. The skin prickled beneath his touch, and Ichigo's breath caught in his throat.

Ichigo looked up at Renji, his large chocolate eyes blinking innocently. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yeah, everybody's ticklish." Renji shuddered involuntarily, swatting Ichigo's hand away from his exposed torso.

"Not everyone's ticklish." Ichigo corrected, sitting back against his car.

"Yeah, everyone is ticklish on their neck and their knees, it's a fact." Renji stated matter-of-factly. "Did you know tickling was once used as torture in Britain, Germany and Japan?"

"I'm not ticklish." Ichigo argued, crossing his arms.

"Oh, yeah?" Renji's eyes flashed menacingly and he lunged forward. Ichigo let out a yell, rolling off his car and onto the grass. Renji jumped down onto the ground after him, his fingers grabbing hold of Ichigo's thrashing arms. Renji straddled Ichigo pinning his hands above his head in one large hand and using his other to tickle Ichigo's neck.

"See?" Ichigo breathed heavily. "Not ticklish… and you're heavy…"

"Nah… the neck may not be ticklish all the time but the knees…" Renji laughed, his hand climbing up the pant leg of Ichigo's pants. "Damn it, I can't reach your knees!"

"Ah! Stop! Stop it now! Stop!" Ichigo screamed out playfully, swatting at Renji as his hands were freed. Renji smiled down at him and Ichigo's eyes widened in realization. "No! Don't you dare!"

Renji scrambled for the button of Ichigo's jeans and pulled down on the belt loops in one swift motion. Ichigo tugged his pants upward with everything he had, his knees pressing into Renji's abdomen forcefully.

"You will be tickled!" Renji vowed, finally pulling Ichigo's pants down to his knees. Ichigo scrambled to pull up his briefs as they slipped down to his groin. Renji held Ichigo's pants over his head victoriously, letting out a playful roar before tossing the jeans onto the hood of the car.

"Was that really necessary?" Ichigo cried out, pulling his shirt down as far as it would go.

"You have challenged me, foolish mortal…" Renji teased with a smirk. "I will not back down."

Renji threw his leg back over Ichigo's waist, leaning backward to tickle Ichigo's knees. Ichigo groaned in exasperation, giving no laughter and not even a smile in response to Renji tickling his knees.

"My God, man, you're broken." Renji sank back down onto Ichigo, a strange expression crossing his face. "There is one other possibility. It is a physiological fact that every person is ticklish at their body openings."

"What?! You need to change majors, man." Ichigo's cheeks blushed a deep pink. Renji leaned forward, brushing his thumb against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo shook his head and Renji moved in for the kill. He used his thumb and pointer finger to press into Ichigo's mouth, prying his lips apart and tickling the soft, moist flesh of his mouth.

Ichigo shuddered uncontrollably a whimper pouring out around Renji's fingers. Renji smirked in victory, moving to climb off of Ichigo. The smile slid off his face and he stopped, stunned momentarily as Ichigo's hands wrapped around his own, pulling it back to his mouth.

Ichigo's eyes glittered dangerously, looking up at Renji with an entirely carnal expression. Renji felt an expanding pressure from underneath him jamming into this thigh and his own cheeks blushed in embarrassment. "I… Um… Sorry, man…I should probably get off."

"Don't be an idiot." Ichigo breathed, his tongue lapping at the tips of Renji's fingers.

"Whoa…" Renji swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly caught in a situation that was rather unexpected. "I don't… think that we should… you know… it's getting late… I should get your pants…"

Renji squirmed as Ichigo's fingers brushed across his chest before nipping the skin under his arm. Renji groaned, his head lolling from side to side, heat melting down his stomach and settling in his groan. Renji closed his eyes and pushed his thumb back into Ichigo's inviting mouth without another thought.

Ichigo's hands roamed over Renji's developed chest and stomach, taking in every curve, every arch, before settling on his hips. His fingers pinched the flesh of his pelvic bone gently, forcing a surprised moan to escape Renji's lips. He continued his assault, teasing Renji relentlessly.

"Shit, Ichigo." Renji murmured, his eyes intently watching Ichigo's mouth sucking on his fingers. He began to rock his hips forward, unable to sit still any longer, his free hand trailing down his stomach and resting on the fly of his jeans. Renji cleared his throat and looked into Ichigo's hooded eyes. "Do, do you want…?"

"What…?" Ichigo probed, pulling Renji's wet fingers out of his mouth. "You need to ask…"

"Shit, you're hot." Renji growled, heat pooling in his cheeks. "Do you wanna … put… something else… in… your mouth?"

Ichigo simply nodded, his face flushed, his eyes heavy. He hooked his arm around Renji's leg and pulled him forward onto his chest. Renji fell forward onto his hands, his knees being pushed further apart by Ichigo's shoulders. Renji exhaled heavily as Ichigo unbuttoned his jeans, releasing the pressure on his throbbing groin.

Ichigo's hand slid down Renji's shaft, pumping up and down until bringing him to his mouth. Ichigo licked the tip, teasing him, his tongue lapping at the glans of Renji's member. Renji arched his back so as to bring himself closer to Ichigo's hot, wet mouth, dropping his head between his elbows.

Renji groaned as Ichigo took more of his length, his fingers running through his orange hair, tugging gently. Ichigo grunted, the vibration in his throat making Renji's head reel. "You're good at that…"

Ichigo lifted his head to meet Renji's gentle thrusts, his fingers digging into Renji's clothed thighs. He continued sucking, grunting around the large intrusion. Renji readjusted himself, sitting back on his knees. He placed his hand under Ichigo's head and reentered Ichigo's mouth, slowly, almost as if sinking inside.

Renji rocked his hips, muttering unintelligibly under his breath. His entire body stiffened and his pace slowed. He bit down on his lip and with one final thrust he released into the back of Ichigo's throat. He pumped his member as he finished, rolling off of Ichigo and onto his back in the grass.

Ichigo rolled onto his stomach, spitting quietly into the grass. He realized Renji was watching him and wiped his mouth in embarrassment. Renji narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "Does it taste bad?"

"Warm and salty." Ichigo admitted with a laugh.

"Yeah, uh, sorry about that." Renji shrugged, running his hand over the back of his head in embarrassment. "Should've asked first, huh?"

"It's fine…" Ichigo replied as he awkwardly pulled himself into a seated position. He moved his hands around uncomfortably before they settled into his lap, covering his immodest bulge. "So… uh… what now…?"

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Renji exclaimed jumping to his feet. "Ya need your pants back?"

"Uh, Renji…" Ichigo spoke louder, leaning back on his hands and nodding toward his erection.

"Oh shit! Oh right… sorry… I've never done anything with a guy before…so…" Renji admitted apologetically.

"Well it's just good manners, you know." Ichigo admonished with a smirk.

Renji dropped back down to the ground, scooting over to where Ichigo sat. Renji hesitated for a moment before giving Ichigo a quick peck on the lips. Ichigo laughed, wrapping his arms around Renji's neck and pulling them both down into the grass.

Renji inhaled deeply, his head dizzy from Ichigo's musky scent. His stomach twisted painfully as a fresh wave of arousal hit him. He bit Ichigo's lower lip gently, pulling it into his mouth and sucking as they kissed. Ichigo groaned, a heady sound, and Renji couldn't stop his hands from grabbing onto the smaller man. He pulled at the hem of Ichigo's shirt, tearing it off and tossing it forgotten onto the ground.

Renji paused only a moment, unsure about how to continue with a _male_ partner. His tongue lashed out, flicking across Ichigo's nipple. Ichigo's body reacted and Renji's excitement grew, his teeth nipping at the flesh enthusiastically.

Ichigo groaned in surprise as Renji's fingers pushed back inside his mouth, two fingers forcefully pressing down on his tongue. Renji's fingers probed with curiosity, gauging which motions caused what reactions.

"Ichigo?" Renji's voice was even huskier than usual.

"Huh?" Ichigo grunted as Renji continued biting across his chest and pumping his fingers into his mouth.

"Can I?" Renji whined, an apparent need dripping through his voice.

"Huh?"

"Can I finger you?" Ichigo blushed deeply at Renji's request, his entire body burning feverishly. Ichigo nodded, moaning as Renji's fingers slid from his mouth. Renji looked down at his wet fingers, hypnotized, before rolling Ichigo onto his stomach. He ran his palm over Ichigo's clothed bottom before sliding his underwear down to his knees.

Renji leaned forward, planting a quick kiss on Ichigo's muscular, toned derriere. He brought his pointer finger to Ichigo's entrance and pushed it inside, grunting as he realized how very tight and narrow a man's body was. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels good." Ichigo breathed heavily, pushing himself onto his elbows and knees. Renji pulled his finger out, seeking the opportunity to pull Ichigo over his lap, his upper body on the ground and his ass up in the air. Ichigo hesitated to be put in such a position but quickly conceded as Renji pushed his finger back inside. Ichigo moaned in pleasure as Renji inserted a second finger, gently scissoring them apart.

"Hey, you've, uh… have you done _it_ before?" Renji asked sheepishly, his finger brushing against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo moaned loudly and Renji was anxious to repeat the motion, his long middle finger reaching the nub easily. "Oh… you like that, don't you?"

"Shit, Renji. Fuck that feels good…" Ichigo grunted biting down on his own hand in pleasure.

"Well…?" Renji felt braver with each thrust of his fingers. "Has anybody ever fucked this sweet ass?" Ichigo clamped his eyes shut in embarrassment, letting out a small squeal. He couldn't see Renji's face but he knew he was smirking. "I bet so… such a sweet piece of ass… you've done it before."

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled.

"You gotta condom?" Renji whispered, leaning down to bite Ichigo's ear.

"In the car, in my bag." Ichigo answered hurriedly, sliding off of Renji's lap as he pulled out. He watched as Renji dashed to the car, grabbing his bag and dumping the contents out on the floor of the car. "There's a whole box."

"Found 'em." Renji answered, turning on the headlights, the two blinding blue lights pouring out over the overlook. He dropped back down to the ground, crawling to where Ichigo still sat. "So, how do we do this?"

Ichigo laughed, snatching the box from Renji's hands and pulling out the roll of condoms. He pulled two off the roll and used his teeth to tear them apart, pursing his lips as the spermicide's bitter taste entered his mouth. He rolled the condom downward, over his penis, leaving room at the tip before doing the same to Renji. "You're only getting away with being this lazy 'cause you're new to this, next time… you're in trouble…"

Renji laughed, his mouth falling open at the sight of Ichigo climbing into his lap, one leg on each side. Ichigo reached down between his legs and grabbed onto Renji firmly, guiding him to his entrance. With one swift motion Ichigo slammed his pelvis down, sinking deeper onto Renji's member. "Shit, you're so fucking tight, Ichi…"

"You like that, don't you?" Ichigo echoed Renji's earlier words with a smirk, biting down on Renji's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. Renji's hands held Ichigo firmly at the waist, continually lifting him up and sitting him back down with a groan. Ichigo reached between them, pumping his own member in his hand.

"Holy shit," Renji breathed heavily. "I'm gonna cum. Do I pull out or…?"

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo groaned, slamming down again and again. "That's what the condoms for, dumbass. Now shut up and fuck me."

Renji groaned, quickening his pace and rocking his own hips forward to match Ichigo's motion. Renji's body tingled, stiffening up, and then his stomach dropped and warmth spread throughout his entire being. He released with a moan, opening his eyes just in time to see Ichigo's body rocked by orgasm.

Ichigo rolled off of Renji's lap, discarding the used condom in the grass. He searched for his underwear and they both dressed in silence. Renji cleared his throat as he stood, brushing his hands over his jeans. "So, uh, you gay?"

"Nah, well, I don't know maybe." Ichigo answered with a shrug.

"Well, you've had sex with a guy so…" Renji pointed out.

"Yeah and so have you." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the door of his car.

"Ah, well, good point." Renji admitted with an awkward laugh.

"Look, this doesn't have to be awkward, Renj. I'm still the same. You're still the same…"

"No, I'm not." Renji shook his head and laughed. "I'll never be the same, but ya know, that's okay."

"Okay." Ichigo opened the car door and slid into his seat, starting the ignition. He smiled at Renji as the larger man climbed in.

"I have a question though." Renji buckled his seat belt and turned to face Ichigo. "Why did you really ask today if we were friends?"

"I wanted to know." Ichigo arched a brow.

"You weren't like, ya know, gonna ask me, uh, out or something?" Renji asked apprehensively.

"Ask you out? Like on a date?" Ichigo ran a hand through his messy orange hair. After a moment of thought he turned back to face Renji. "Maybe I was. Maybe I wasn't. What would you have said?"

"This afternoon? I would've said no." Renji admitted quickly.

"Ah." Ichigo moved to put the car in reverse but Renji held him back. "What?"

"This afternoon I would've thought you were joking." Renji explained. "You don't seem gay. Or look gay. Or whatever…"

"How do gays look?" Ichigo scowled.

"I don't know… gay!" Renji shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ichigo asked irritably.

"For doing this backwards." Renji rubbed his thumb over Ichigo's hand briefly before settling on his knee. "Would you like to have dinner with me, Ichigo?"

"Dinner? Uh. Sure."

"Dinner tomorrow night, at 7:30, a date? A date, date." Renji continued with a small smile.

"A date?" Ichigo shook his head in confusion. "You're asking _me_ out on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Renji beamed from ear to ear.

"For real?"

"Yeah, shithead, for real." Renji rubbed his knuckles over the top of Ichigo's head vigorously. "You accept or what?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Ichigo arched a brow playfully. "Will you need a lift?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Renji laughed energetically.

"Just so you know, I'm not always this easy and I _don't_ put out on first dates." Ichigo teased, throwing the car into reverse.

"That's fine by me." Renji agreed, sinking lower into the seat. "I'd rather search for your tickle spots anyway."

"I keep telling you, I'm not ticklish." Ichigo groaned.

"Everyone's ticklish." Renji argued. "Just you wait and see."


End file.
